fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Trwające fikcje
Sprawdź też: *Poleć swoją fikcję Serie wspólne *Horror w Klimacie Totalnej Porażki - Zgłaszajcie swoje postacie! Serie autorstwa Misteremen'a Pierwszy cykl: *Straszny Dom Totalnej Porażki Drugi cykl: *'The Battle Campgorund-od razu po zakończeniu SDTP' Trzeci cykl: *'Ostrzeszów Totalnej Porażki' Poza cyklem: *Totalna Porażka:Rewanż Wyspy *Totalna Porażka: Średniowieczna Wioska Serie autorstwa Mistera456123 Pierwszy cykl: *'Totalna Porażka: Radioaktywna Wyspa' - premiera - 10 maj 2012 roku, zakończenie - TBA *Plan Totalnej Porażki Po Raz Drugi - premiera - TBA, zakończenie - TBA Drugi cykl: *Our Wonderful World - premiera - czerwiec, zakończenie - TBA ANKIETA!!! Poza cyklem: *'Totalna Porażka w Okręgu Trzech Stanów -' premiera - 1 czerwca 2012 roku, zakończenie - TBA Serie Autorstwa SpectraVonVon123 *Zemsta Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - Seria zawieszona! *Nowa Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Seria zawieszona! *Uczelnia Totalnej Porażki - Seria Aktywna! We spółpracy z MMichaelem *Totalnie Dramatyczne Podróże - Seria zawieszona Serie autorstwa Milek 99 Po przemeblowaniu pokoju (a przy okazji i profilu ) kolejne odcinki! Cykl *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Akademia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Samolot Totalnej Porażki: Zemsta Samolotu - Odc. 8 - Jak zawodnicy poradzili sobie w Moskwie? Kolejny odcinek po skończeniu pierwszego odcinka TPNKPE. *Restauracja Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu STP:ZS. *Filmy Totalnej Porażki - po zakończeniu RTP. *Wrota Czasu Totalnej Porażki - A to niech pozostanie niespodzianką :D Projekty poza cyklem *Totalna Porażka na Konkursie Piosenki Eurowizji -''' Druga''' część odcinka pierwszego :D We współpracy z Vamelią *Totalna Porażka w Horrorze - Odcinek 4! - Co się stało w labiryncie? We współpracy z Forever NTM *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki prawdopodobnie po TDINTM (nieczego nie obiecuję xD) Serie autorstwa Rakso100000 * Totalna Porażka - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 2 - zakończona *Totalna Porażka 3 - odcinek 8 już jest Czy ktoś czyta Totalną Porażke? Tak Nie Serie autorstwa Volta:D Aktualnie *Totalnie Muzyczna Totalna Porażka - Aktualna' Zakończone BRAK Serie autorstwa Aikkoxd W cyklu Totalnej Porażki *Wawanakwa Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Centrum Totalnej Porażki - I jak minęło kolejne podsumowanie ? I kto dstał w dziób ? Oglądajcie !! *Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Trailer już jest ! W cyklu Przetwaj lub zgiń *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Zapisy zakończone !!! Premiera prawdopodobnie w czerwcu !! Poza cyklem *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki - Nowi Na Wyspie - Premiera planowana w wakacje Serie autorstwa Vamelii *Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Wawanakwy! - Zakończona *Totalna Porażka: Wiejska Legenda! - Odcinek 6 ' !!! Tajemnica siostry Dawn wyjasniona? Jak to sie skończyło?! I kto zostal odeslany do domu?' Poza cyklem *Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Koniec castingow. We współpracy z Milek 99 *Totalna Porażka w Horrorze - Odcinek 4 już jest! -Co się stało w labiryncie? Serie autorstwa MMichael'a Cykl: *The Adventures of the World -''' Co się stało zawodnikom, ktoś odpadł ?' Poza Cyklem: *Life or Death - Zobacz czy napewno wiesz o co chodzi. We współpracy z Aikkoxd *The F Factor - Kto najlepiej zaśpiewa? Serie autorstwa Xinterio *'Totalnie Porażkowy Dom - aktualna''' *Totalnie Porażkowy Las - premiera po TPD *Totalnie Porażkowy Świat - premiera po TPL Serie autorstwa Johnny369 Aktualna: *Totalny Obóz! - rzopoczęła się druga część wyzwania, a na koniec kogoś pożegnaliśmy - kogo? Przeczytaj! Serie autorstwa ForeverNTM'a Seria Pierwsza: *I Love Money - zakończona *In The Sea - zakończona *The Shoping Time - zakończona *My Small Restaurant - zakończona *Around The World - zakończona *Stars vs. Losers - Rick zgwałcił MiotłoVerę?! A kto odpadł? Seria Druga: *Island of Destiny - Cleo uciekła od Tee, a Nathaniel upił Kurta, a co zrobiła Emilith?! Poza serią: *Ameryka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie - wkrótce *Total Drama Island's Next Top Model - Wkrótce nowy odcinek! 'Z użytkownikiem Jachoo' *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończona 'Z użytkownikiem Justtin' *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Moda Totalnej Porażki - wkrótce wznowienie pracy nad serią 'Z użytkownikiem Milek 99' *Ocean Totalnej Porażki - prawdopodobnie po TDINTM. Serie autorstwa LadyDreamy *Totalna Porażka: Powrót Na Wyspę - Jest już czwarty odcinek! Kto uratował zawodników, a kto odwiedzi SPA? Serie autorstwa Esotheryi *Rok Płynnego Koszmaru - Odcinek 6, czyli koszykówka! Kto wygra? A kto oberwie w głowę radioaktywną piłką? Sami zobaczcie! *Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - fikcja w planach. Serie autorstwa Rafix2804 W cyklu : *Powrót Wyspy Totalnej Porażki - odcinek 10 *Kanion Totalnej Porażki - Zarezerwowana *Drużyny Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana Poza cyklem : *Top Model Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 4 już jest !!! *Nowa Twarz Totalnej Porażki - premiera po TMTP We współpracy z Geof74 : *Totalna Porażka w Ameryce - trwa (11 odcinek) Serie autorstwa Geof74 * Totalna Porażka na Tropikalnej Wyspie - zakończona * Powrót Totalnej Porażki - NOWE ODCINKI CODZIENNIE (jeśli będę miał czas) ''Serie autorstwa Justtina: W cyklu *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości - zakończona *Totalnie Dramatyczne Życie Gwiazd - Nowy odcinek już 9 czerwca, pewna data. :D *Seriale Totalnej Porażki - premiera w wiosna/lato 2012 roku *Teatr Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 09.2012) *Sztuka Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu (premiera 12.2012/01.2013) *Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozrywki - planowana Poza cyklem: *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Inna Historia - odcinek pierwszy już jest. Odcinek 02. już napisany, w planach na 10 czerwca. *Moda Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek 8 czerwca. Serie autorstwa Wwwojtka17 *Sezon 1, 2, 3, 4 - nie będzie *Zemsta Totalnej Porażki (planowana premiera) *Totalna Porażka na Planie (planowana premiera) *Totalna Porażka: Drugi raz w Trasie - Co uczestnicy robili na Madagaskarze?' I kto nie poradził sobie z zadaniem i odpadł z gry?' *Sezon 8 - planowany jako ostatni sezon tej serii Poza serią: *Totalnie Totalna Porażka - zarezerwowana Serie Rafała1234 * Totalna Porażka: Wielka Podróż - odcinek 16 już jest!!! 4 osoby wyeliminowane!!! Serie użytkownika Codyduncan *Reaktywacja Obozowiska Totalnej Porażki - Już wkrótce rusza *Obozowisko Totalnej Porażki - Przerwana Serie autorstwa LadyAnn176 *Tropiki Totalnej Porażki-'''ważna ankieta!' Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Szkoły Totalnej Porażki -Edycja postaci Serie autorstwa Gofera17 * Piłkarze Totalnej Porażki- zarezerwowana,oraz pisana po MTP. * Minecraft Totanej Porażki - Pierwszy odcinek już jest! Serie autorstwa AndyWorcka {C} * Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Zima Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Życie Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki w środy. Odcinek ósmy już jest! * Kreskówki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa Wojowni'ego * Radioaktywna Totalna Porażka - zakończona * Blokowisko Totalnej Porażki - trwająca * Wyspa Ostatecznej Porażki: Nowa gra - trwająca Serie autorstwa Marcus'a150 * Totalna Porażka Super Wojownicy -w planach Trwają zapisy zostało 20 miejsc!!! *Totalna Porażka W Świecie - w planach na 2013 *Totalna Porażka w Hotelu - seria oddana ,planowana 2013 Serie autorstwa Marks00 *Totalna Porażka: Nowa Trasa - 8 odcinek *Totalna Porażka w Wojsku - Planowana Serie autorstwa Bridgette7272 *Podróż Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Państwa Totalnej Porażki - Planowana. *Zwierzęta Totalnej Porażki - Będzie jednak trzecim sezonem. *Podstawówka Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Herosi Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona. *Wyspa Totalnej Porażki: Powtórka z rozgrywki -'UWAGA! Sonda i Nowy odcinek! 9 04.02.2012 ' *Plan Totalnej Porażki: Czas na nasz plan - Planowana po WTP:PzR We współpracy z Vinette: *Camping Totalnej Porażki! - 7 Odcinek już dla was jest! 18.02.2011 *Niesamowity Wyścig Totalnej Porażki - 2 Odcinek! + Sonda. 24.04.2011 Fikcja mojego kuzyna i jego znajomej. *Obóz Totalnej Porażki - Sims. - "STRONA W BUDOWIE" Serie autorstwa Kubboza *Gra Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA! Fikcja NIE JEST porzucona, tylko powoli rozwijana. *KLand Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, jeszcze nie ma strony, bo nie upatruję sensu w tworzeniu strony czegoś co nie istnieje. {C {C}I Turniej Kubboza Serie Aleks'a23456 *Sklep Totalnej Porażki - Seria Trwająca (Zapraszam do czytania 6 odcinka!) *Diseon Totalnej Porażki - Seria Planowana po Sklepie TP Serie autorstwa Pana424 Totalna Porażka-Trudne życie Może się pojawić,ale nie musi Serie autorstwa Conkqistator Przygody na Wsi Totalnej Porażki - Premiera juz nie dlugo Serie autorstwa Lockedo *Totalny Hotel *Totalny Serial *Szpiedzy Totalnej Porażki *Praca Totalnej Porażki - trwa. Nowe show. 2 nowe odcinki. Serie autorstwa TajnegoVahkiego *Telewizja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek musicalowy w produkcji. Jak ktoś chce, propozycje na utwory wykorzystane w odcinku zgłaszać na numer GG: 13456961 *Wyspa Totalnej Nowości - Premiera po zrobieniu listy obozowiczów *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z Haroldem95 *Apokalipsa Totalnej Porażki - Odliczanie rozpoczęte! *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - Przejęta razem z Haroldem95 Serie autorstwa Barexa *Muzyka Totalnej Porażki - zakończona Serie autorstwa Mii1503 *Pierwsza Seria - Dżungla Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Druga Seria - Lodowiec Totalnej Porażki - Skończona *Trzecia Seria - Film Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Mećka1 *Total Drama Magic - Odcinek 6 *Total Drama Survivor 2: Heroes vs Villains W planach We współpracy z Adi00055 *Total Drama Survivor - Początek po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Serie autorstwa Kileka321 *Wyspa Szalonej Porażki - zakończona *Kosmos Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Komixxy Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Zespoły Totalnej Porażki - Rozpoczęte *Counter Strike Totalnej Porażki - We współpracy z TajnymVahkim *Contra Totalnej Porażki - premiera w piątek! *Gothic Totalnej Porażki - premiera po zakończeniu Komixxów *Bionicle Totalnej Porażki - przejęte,jeszcze raz współpraca z TajnymVahkim * Serie autorstwa Simka2009 *Zło Totalnej Porażki *Nie Ma To Jak Totalna Porażka - Trwa Serie autorstwa Totaldramapl *Sport Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Wszystko Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *TV Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Teleturniej Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Kartony Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Bohaterowie Totalnej Porażki *Wyspa Totalnego Dramatu - Zakończona *Plan Totalnego Dramatu *Największa Totalna Porażka - Trwa *Muzyczna przygoda Totalnie Porażkowa Serie autorstwa Jachoo *Historia Totalnej Porażki - zakończona. *Las Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - 14 ODCINEK! *Totalna Porażka: To jest już koniec We współpracy z Qw21qwer *Koszmar Totalnej Porażki - zakończony. *Total Drama: I nie było już nikogo - zakończone. *Total Drama: Tajemnica Bazyliszka - seria prawdopodobnie nie będzie kontynuowana. Serie autorstwa TheObozowicza *Zadania Totalnej Porażki (Zakończona) *Dwójka Totalnej Porażki NOWY ODC! 19 ! ;) *Przyjaciel Totalnej Porażki (Wkrótce) Serie autorstwa Veonicola *Stadion Totalnej Porażki - Jak będę mieć wene. *Góry Totalnej Porażki - najpewniej po zakończeniu STP (spodziewana premiera połowa Maja) Serie autorstwa MikTDI Na tą chwile próba wystartowania z współpraca: Ameryka Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Astrid129 Jedyna aktualna i trwająca seria: Zamczysko Totalnej Porażki. :D Serie autorstwa Owen546 Cykl pierwszy *Kurort Totalnej Porażki - premiera 22.02.2011r. Poza cyklem *Przedwiośnie Totalnej Porażki - Zawieszona! Serie autorstwa Książe Półkrwi 2351 *Rozbitkowie Totalnej Porażki *Arena Totalnej Porażki *Żywioły Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Cody tv *Port Totalnej Porażki-26.06 -nowy odcinek *Grecja Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Robotka *Zamiana Ról Serie Autorstwa Yusuke 'Serie Niezwiązane z Cyklem' *Modelki Totalnej Porażki 'Cykl 1' *Polska Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Adi00055 Na czas nieokreślony zawieszam swoje serie do odwołania... Moje fikcje: *Milionerzy Totalnej Porażki - Nowy odcinek! (23) Jutro dam 24 odcinek. *Formuła Totalnej Porażki - UWAGA,UWAGA! Już jest 1 odcinek FTP.Przeczytajcie i oczekujcie nowego sezonu. *Samochody Totalnej Porażki - Wkrótce 1 odcinek. *Piłkarz Totalnej Porażki - Ta fikcja jest dopracowywana *Igrzyska Totalnej Porażki - Wiem że tą fikcje pisze Simek2009 ale on odszedł już dawno.więc ja tą fikcje przejmuje *Żuzel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Poker Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Mundial Totalnej Porażki - W Planach *Hotel Totalnej Porażki - W Planach Współprace: We wspólpracy z Marcin0837: *Formuła Totalnej Porażki We współpracy z Meciek1: *Total Drama Survivor - Po zakończeniu Total Drama Magic Ponieważ łamie regulamin to musze dać mniej planowanych fikcji i są 4 . Jak narazie jest 8. A nie 4. Serie autorstwa Eddy'ego XD *Sporty Ekstremalne Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Ranczo Totalnej Porażki - zakonczona *Park Jurajski Totalnej Porażki - zakończona *Rzym Totalnej Porażki - trwa Serie autorstwa -XxCourtneyxX- *Rodziny Totalnej Porażki - Nowe odcinki ! *Radio Totalnej Porażki - planowana *Pary Totalnej Porażki - planowana Serie autorstwa Marcina0837 Pierwsza seria - Obóz Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Przemka9514 *Kino Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Statek Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Podróże Totalnej Porażki - Zakończona *Zwycięzcy Totalnej Porażki - Trwa We współpracy z Oranmi *Samolot Totalnej Porażki - zawieszona Serie autorstwa Markatyler'a *Totalny Sport Serie autorstwa Kuby0000/Pro Og Loc Cykl: *Pierwsza seria - Moc Totalnej Porażki - Niedługo 4 odcinek. *Druga seria - Wyspa Mega Porażki - Jest już 2 odcinek! *Trzecia seria - Plan Mega Porażki - W połowie WMP. *Czwarta seria - Podróż Mega Porażki - Sczegóły podam po premierze TDWT. Serie autorstwa *Skarb Totalnej Porażki - Mała zapowiedź odcinka Serie autorstwa IzzySi *Wycieczka Totalnej Porażki - Pierwszy Odcinek już Jest!!! Serie autorstwa Kary99 Pierwszy Cykl: *'Różności Totalnej Porażki' - Trwa *Totalnie Dramatyczna Restauracja - po zakończeniu RTP Drugi Cykl: *Książki Totalnej Porażki - data premiery nieznana Serie autorstwa PaKiTosa *Odrzut Totalnej Porażki - niedługo premiera! *Zagłada Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, premiera ok. miesiąc po OTP. *Końcówka Totalnej Porażki - zarezerwowana, premiera po ZTP. Serie autorstwa Athyphera *Fantasy Totalnej Porażki (Już jest FINAŁ! Wybierz zwycięzcę i zobacz zakończenie!) Serie autorstwa Rodnex * Kabaret Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Serie autorstwa Kamilprzyba * Youtube Totalnej Porażki - zakończona * Gry Planszowe Totalnej Porażki - ' * 'Farmerzy Totalnej Porażki - Po zakończeniu GPTP - CYKL PORZUCONY Nowy Cykl Rozpoczęty! * Wirtualna Totalna Porażka Serie Autorstwa LindsayLove77 *Wieś Totalnej Porażki - Nowe Odcinki! *Aparat Totalnej Porażki Serie autorstwa Firy *Rain of destiny - Trwa *Secrets of destiny - kontynuacja Rain of destiny podzielona na dwie części Muszę wiedzieć - ktoś wgl. czyta Rain'a? Tak Nie Serie Spike95 * Wielki Brat Totalnej Porażki - w przygotowaniu Serie Demon CD *Taniec Totalnej Porażki *Wyścigi Totalnej Porażki - (narazie zawieszone z powodu braku pomysłu!) *Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki- po Taniec Totalnej Porażki *Psychiatryk Totalnej Porażki- po Żarłoki Totalnej Porażki *Klucze Totalnej Porażki- po Psychiatryku Totalnej Porażki Serie Szyszka1021 *Musical Totalnej porażki *Disney Totalnej Porażki-Drugi sezon po Musicalu.Rezerwacja. Serie Mery98 Nie wiem czy będę pisać wszystkie zarezerwowane fikcje, ale na pewno napiszę ŚTP i PTP ;D Seria kountynuująca WTP, PTP & TPWT *Szkoła Przetrwania Totalnej Porażki: Przetrwać za Wszelką Cenę - Trwa - 04 Odcinek *Zwierz na Medal Totalnej Porażki: Ideał z Pazurem - Rezerwacja (niewiem czy napiszę) *Średniowiecze Totalnej Porażki: Tragedia na Zamku Wawanakwa - Rezerwacja Inna Seria *Gotowanie Totalnej Porażki: Piekielna Kuchnia Chef'a Hatchet'a - Rezerwacja (niewiem czy napiszę) Porażka Totalnej Porażki: Nowi Ludzie - Nowy Dramat - Rezerwacja Serie Courtneybarf888 Pływalnia Totalnej Porażki-Trwa 01 Odcinek Serie Autorstwa Millie543()() Grand Theft Auto Totalnej Porażki - Trwa Modeling Totalnej Porażki - Startuje 1 września Medycyna Totalnej Porażki - Zajęte Gry Komputerowe Totalnej Porażki Fikcje PixiePamie *Rock'n'Roll Totalnej Porażki *Parodie Totalnej Porażki Obie fikcje są wstrzymane. Na czas nieokreslony, ale jak znajde trochę czasu to je dokończę. Fikcje Krechy9 *Totalna porażka:Wyspa na tropikach *Obóz Wawanakwy Totalnej Porażki *College totalnej porażki Serie wspólne * Największa Totalna Porażka * Totalna Porażka: Co by było gdyby... * Kolonie Totalnej Porażki - Siódmy odcinek. * Show Totalnej Porażki - Bardzo ważna ankieta! Trwające serie innych użytkowników *Horror Totalnej Porażki *Super Totalna Porażka *Potwory Totalnej Porażki (Zawieszona!) *Kórnik Totalnej Porażki *Igrzyska Śmierci: Do ostatniej kropli krwi - SZÓSTY ODCINEK IŚ JUŻ JEST!!! ZAPRASZAM DO CZYTANIA ;) *Gry Totalnej Porażki *Chris's House 1.0 *Liceum Totalnej Porażki - przepraszam za nieobecność, postaram się nadrobić *Totalna Porażka na Księżycu *Totalna Porażka - Na Studiach